disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maisie
Maisie is one of the major characters from The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue. She is voiced by Alfre Woodard. Role in the film Maisie is first seen in a cage in Rob's lab with her three newborn kittens who are currently blind. Ratso make a rude comment about Maisie and her kittens. Maisie becomes offended and tells Ratso to watch his mouth and that she doesn't like foul language. When Ratso approaches Maisie, she covers her kittens with her tail and warns him to stay away. When Ratso assures her he is not going to hurt Masie, the latter explains that she is worried about her three kittens who haven't opened their eyes yet, and that she doesn't want Ratso to be the first thing that they see. Ratso retorts, only to be whisked by Maisie's tail. Maisie is later present duing the "Remember That Day" sequence and recalls the time when Rob (the Master) first found her stranded in the rain and took her in. Presumably after this, she had given birth to three kittens. Sometime later, Maisie and the other animals learn that Mack plans to ship them to Tartarus Laboratories to be experimented on. Maisie is scared, but says she'll go wherever she is taken and deal with it, but doesn't want her baby kittens threatened. Ratso later leads Toaster and friends to a recent disturbance that was coming from the basement, and Maisie calls out to Ratso and wishes him good luck. Ratso smiles back and salutes Maisie, indicating that he is now on good terms with her. Mack shows up shortly after and prepares to ship the animals. He attempts to steal one of Maisie's kittens, but she manages to scratch Mack on the wrist. When Maisie and the other animals are eventually shipped by Mack, Toaster and friends chase down the truck. When they manage to catch up with the truck, Ratso asks if everyone is okay, then notices Maisie trapped under a wooden crate. Ratso and Toaster help pull an unconscious Masie out from under the wreckage. Ratso sheds a tear, believing Masie is dead, but she is revealed to be alive after her three kittens lick her face. Maisie congratulates Ratso for being a hero, making Ratso smile good-naturedly. Back at the Master's lab, Maisie calls a sleeping Ratso to her cage and tells him that her three kittens are just starting to open their eyes, and that she wants Ratso to be the first thing that they see. When the baby kittens slowly open their eyes and notice Ratso, they pile on top of him and lick his face, much to Ratso's pleasure. Maisie is last seen in her new owner's home with her three kittens during the "Hang In There, Kid" sequence and waving to Rob and Chris as they drive off to start their new life together. She also appears briefly on Wittgenstein's computer screen with all the other protagonists of the film. Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Cats Category:Domestic Cats Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Mothers Category:Heroes Category:Lovers